


Chasing Broken Dreams

by marbletexture



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hints of multiple pairings, M/M, More characters to be added later, Multi, Multiple Pairings, leo runs away again, pairing to be decided later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbletexture/pseuds/marbletexture
Summary: Running away from the nightmare you knew would come true, how should he deal with this turmoil of emotions? The troubles he's dealing with? Simple. Run away again.





	

_ The sound of feet crunching the brittle leaves and twigs underneath was the only sound he could hear in the still and dark forest. No sound. Nothing. Not even a peep from a vole scurrying across the underbrush to safety. It was still, too quiet, too silent. Too… Eerie. _

_ It sent shudders down his spine as he brought his arms up preserve what little warmth he had left. His breath coming out in short puffs air, the cold air making it just visible enough for him to see before it disappeared a second later. Like a wisp of smoke that floated into the air only to vanish within it.  _

_ His breath was exactly like that. Smokey wisps that was his only company in this desolate place. Though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being followed, the footsteps he heard soft echoes of his own, matching his pace, matching his every step; hidden behind the sound of the crunching leaves and twigs underneath him. _

_ He couldn’t help that he was being followed by his own shadow, the real him, the one he should be but keeps locked away to protect everyone. If they knew how he really is, what would they think of him? Would they still love him, still stay with him despite showing his true colors?  _

_ The thought shook him to stop dead in his tracks, his own heavy breathing being his only friend. If he listened closely he could hear another person breathing; softly, quietly, almost non-existent. _

_ He shuddered, kneeling down and covering his ears, trying to block out the whispers that came out of nowhere, surrounding him. They were everywhere now, he couldn’t escape, not even using his hands helped block out the sound he was hearing.  _

**〈You can’t escape the reality. You can’t keep running away forever.〉**

_ 《Shut up… Shut up! I know that! Go away, go away, go away... Leave me alone, I don’t need you haunting my dreams…!》 _

**〈Say it all you want but I’ll always be here, waiting… Waiting for your fall… Waiting for you to break down and show them who you really are. Coward. Fake. Phony. Run all you want but you can’t escape your fate.〉**

_ And with that, the whispers stopped, leaving him in complete and utter silence once more. He gives a shaky breath as he stands back up, looking down at his hands. See through. His hands were becoming see through now. He was waking up from this nightmare.  _

_ Could it even be called that? Constantly haunted by the conscious of who you really are, the self you locked and hidden away. Just how much longer could he keep up this act? _

**《--eader! Leader! Leader?!》**

_ He heard someone calling his name and then he felt himself slowly waking up. The forest around him slowly disappearing, fading away as he lets out one shaky breath. He looks up to meet the gaze of piercing green eyes staring straight at him before everything goes bright. _

“Leader? Leader! Wake up! Jeez… I’ve been trying to wake you up for sometime now…” Tsukasa grumbles, removing his hands off of the ginger boy’s shoulders. Leo blinks at him blankly as he slowly sits up, holding his head, a frown adorning his lips.

_ 《All just a dream again, huh… It’s been popping up more frequent… This is getting bad..》 _ Leo thinks with an internal sigh, focusing his attention back to the first year who was ranting something about needing to be awake for practice lest he slack and fall behind.

He was just tuning out the first year at this point, focusing more on the wall opposite of him before running his fingers through his bangs, clicking his tongue quietly. He couldn’t be damned to deal with nagging right now so he gets up, ignoring Tsukasa’s protests and shouts for him to come back and just leaves the room. 

He thought back to the dream, the way his shadow stood in front of him as he was beginning to become conscious again. The way they stared, pierced into his very being shook him to the core. Just how much longer could he wing it? How much longer could he keep up this act?

“No one needs to know…” He mumbled, teeth sinking into his lower lip in frustration. No one needed to know anything, not right now. It wasn’t the right time. But that’s what he always told himself. The time wasn’t right. When would the time ever be right to tell them?

_ 《Never. It will never be the right time.》 _ The thought was bitter, he almost swore he was saying it out loud with the way it sounded in his mind. Full of bitterness and frustration.

Just how much longer could he keep this side of himself hidden away? When would he let them know that he was slowly losing his inspiration, his muse. It was devastating for someone like him, to not think of anything new. He was just using his sister’s lyrics at this point but even then it wasn’t enough. 

He couldn’t keep this act up for long. No, he’d soon fall, crash and burn. Just like he did half a year ago. 

The wall was the first thing he felt when he crashed into it after stumbling, losing his footing in nothing but air, the reality sinking in. He’s already crashing, already burning. He was close to being put out, the fire that was inside him was slowly growing dimmer. He was losing everything that was him. What made him,  _ him. _ Just the very thought of it scared him. Who would he be, without his inspiration, without his music? Sure he didn’t want to continue being an idol when he graduated from this school, but he’d still continue to make music. Maybe become a songwriter for idols, be their ghost member, the secret member that stayed behind the scenes, never known. Writing all the songs. That sounded good, yeah it definitely sounded good.

_ 《I’m pathetic, I can’t even write a piece I even like right now. How will I ever produce new songs for an idol unit like this? How can I even provide new songs for Knights like this? I’m a failure…. Lying to them… I’m the worst. I...》 _

“Want to run away again.”

He clenched his fists, nails digging into the palm of his hand as he bit the inside of his cheek, groaning in frustration at himself.

“Dammit!” His hand hit the wall, stinging and throbbing but he ignored it, focusing more on trying to calm himself down. Figure out what he needed to do first, keep from the others from finding out. But how would he even do that?

“.... Disappear from their lives…”


End file.
